


Suckers for Clichés (but that's okay because you're cute)

by LemonChrist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, go home, good vibes!!!, our lord and savior kim mingyu, soft minghao, this is a gyuhao only event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChrist/pseuds/LemonChrist
Summary: He takes a sip of the lemonade, not knowing what to really say, smiling over the rim of the glass.“But i want to get to know you, will you let me?” the man asks with a shy smile.What an idiot.





	Suckers for Clichés (but that's okay because you're cute)

His eyes can’t help but wonder to all of the couples holding hands and sharing smiles at each other. He didn’t know what he was really thinking, going into a carnival all by himself. Riding the rides and eating junk food by himself was was initially the plan, but he can’t help but feel a little lonely.

Maybe he should call one of his friends, Seokmin would be great to have around at the moment, always ready to brighten up a situation with his sun-rivaling smile. He sighs. He doesn’t want to bother anyone because it was his choice to go all alone. 

Looking at his phone he scrolls through his twitter feed mindlessly, liking a tweet here and there. Honestly, he should be making the best of his time here and not moping around. He guesses it wouldn’t hurt.

The sky has turn pink and blue by now, with orange streaking along the clouds. It would be the perfect time to ride a couple rollercoasters or maybe go into that haunted house he had seen towards the back of the place. 

Shrugging, he starts to look for the biggest rollercoaster he can find. He passes many booths with couples laughing, trying their best to win something for their partner, cotton candy in some of their hands and it’s cute. He sees a short girl carrying around a giant unicorn and it’s honestly endearing. The girl waves at him and he smiles and waves back.

It’s when he’s lost does he finally see a ride worth riding, which is NOT a rollercoaster, he makes his way quickly over, his feet crying for mercy. The line isn’t too long so he decides to stay put. He rids any wrinkles off of his outfit and whips out his phone when he hears it ding. It’s a message from his groupchat.

Boujeeking(Hansolie): What are you guys doing? I’m bored come over :(   6:40 pm

Devil 2.0(Jeonghan): Me and Seungcheol are out eating (:     6:42 pm

Boujeeking(Hansolie): You guys hurt me, really,     6:43 pm

Devil 2.0(Jeonghan): We can come by, want something to eat? ((:     6:45 pm

Chan: Don’t do it Hansol issa trap     6:46 pm

 

Sighing he closes out of the app and mutes the groupchat even though he knows that his read receipts are on, he doesn’t feel like arguing with those idiots right now. 

 

There’s only 5 people in front of him and he feels a spark of excitement to finally participate in something. The ride is called Twister, he’s been on it once or twice, it’s fun but it’s best to not eat anything before you get on the ride unless you want to throw it all up. He checks the time one more time and sighs. There’s a tap on his shoulder and he turns around only to meet the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. 

The man smiles at him nervously, “I’m sorry...but how good is this ride, if you know?” 

His hair is styled back showing off his forehead(and wow..does he have a gorgeous forehead.) He’s wearing casual clothes, but somehow it looks trendy on him...

Realizing he was kind of starring he snaps out of it he smiles back at the stranger, “People can have both positive and negative feelings after riding this ride,” he laughs.

The stranger smiles, “It’s not scary is it?” while brushing his silky looking hair back.

“If you count being winded and not being able to control your body afterwards as scary...then yes.” he says with a comical serious face.

Groaning, the man swears. “Damn, just when i thought i’d get a break.”

Deciding to take pity on him he explains, “It isn’t bad, really! I like it.”

Before the stranger can continue he hears “Next!” Being shouted. He walks into the diamond shaped ride and picks a wall to the right of the door, wanting to be the first out knowing he’d be bum rushed out otherwise. Surprisingly, the stranger stands right beside him and they smile awkwardly at each other.

“I’ve never been on this ride before, i’m excited!” he smiles, flashing his white canines. 

He can’t help but stare dumbly for a second before snapping out of it. (Damn him and being a sucker for cute boys, seriously!)

“Grab onto these rails,” he demonstrates, “and lay your head back like this unless you want to turn your brain into mush...or have a sprained neck.” he grins.

The other man looks alarmed but before he could say anything the diamond starts to spin slowly. Being obedient he quickly puts his head down onto the matt provided and grabs onto the rails.

 

Next thing he hears is only screams.

 

“I WILL NEVER! DO THAT AGAIN! Why didn’t you tell me it was going to make me lose almost all my brain cells!” the man cries as they both walk out.

All he can think about was how cute he looked when he was screaming for his life with that stupid big fat smile on his face, he laughs, “It was fun! I don’t know what you’re talking about you big baby.” 

Walking out they both stop besides the ride to argue. “You made it seem like it was going to be so fun! You’re an evil person, and usually people don’t call other people that they barely know big babies, so therefore you’re a jerk!” he childishly stomps.

He almost coos at the sight. “I’m sorry, seriously. If i knew you were going to be a big baby about it i would have told you!”

The man scoffs, “Yeah well thanks, for the new experience, i have to go though, my friends are waiting for me, maybe we’ll see eachother again sometime though. I had fun.” he smiles charmingly. 

Nodding dumbly all he can say is, “Yeah, sure, of course! Bye stranger, maybe you’ll actually tell me your name then.” he laughs in good nature.

Smirking, he says, “Yeah, definitely.”

Okay he’ll admit that he was watching...we’ll call him Unknown for the moment...walk away. He walks towards a group of people and they all laugh and walk away. Unknown gives him one last look, grins and waves.

He waves back and that’s that. Sighing, what ride should he ride next? He wants to ride a rollercoaster at some point before the night ends.He also wants to try out that haunted house. 

 

When he finally arrives at the haunted house the sky is almost pitch black, being it almost 8pm. He hears way too many screams and he can only laugh at those poor souls who were probably dragged in by their friends. The house looks like something that could only be haunted by a notorious serial killer. The house isn’t decorated, the only thing that’s there is yellow tape circling the building and a woman standing outside ready to bring in the next batch inside the home. He takes off his long coat and scarf, his tight fitting white turtle neck finally visible. He doesn’t want to be too hot, knowing it does after being in for so long. 

 

The line is surprisingly short, no one wanting to go in, probably scared off by the screams that are happening inside the place. He hears a booming chainsaw and he bounces on the tip of his toes in excitement. He wishes one of his friends was with him so he could laugh. 

When it’s his turn to finally walk in the home the woman gives them a rundown on what happened inside of the home and people around him are gasping and a couple teens are laughing and he can’t wait to see how they react when people start jumping out at them. He doesn’t look at them though, not wanting to feel awkward.

The guide leaves them be and the only place to walk is into the second room. He’s met with a room at requires the 3-D glasses the guide had given them before and he lets out an impressed whistle. 

The room is orange and red and the walls are moving back and forth and he’s honestly impressed at the effort put into it. He can barely walk in a straight line as he walks in front of everyone. Everyone behind him is already losing their shit and he rolls his eyes at their overdramatic antiques. 

When he turns the corner the room is suddenly all kinds of colors and he thinks he sees a figure in the corner but he can’t be sure, the figure blending too well into the walls. It’s probably a clown so he hurries up and walks past it before he can get a taste of that mess. 

By now he’s in the next room and he suddenly hears a lot of screaming. 

‘Yup. That was definitely a clown.’ 

The next room is dark, but not pitch black. There’s also 4 doors in the room, which all probably end up in different places. He pushes his orange-blondish hair back and walks carefully around, not wanting to bump into anything. He exists quickly through the last door on the right and he wonders why no one’s jumping out at him. It’s kind of boring. 

In this room it’s all neon colors and he sees a clown standing in the corner staring at him with a sinister smile. 

“I’ve been waiting for you..” the clown repeats quietly. He’s frozen. (Okay fine, he’s scared. He HATES clowns.)

“I’ve been waiting for you...are you scared?” the clown repeats. His hands starts to sweat and his heart is beating out of his chest. He feels frozen.

The clown snaps and It breaks him out of his trance and he quickly makes his way to the exit. It's a small trap door he has to crawl through and it's pitch black inside. He keeps crawling for a while and finally he feels the space around him widen and he stands up. 

He figures he's in some kind of room. He doesn’t know how long he has stood there but eventually he hears a faint, “Is anyone in here?”

Jumping, he clutches at his chest, he didn’t even hear someone come into the room.  
“Hey, are you alright?” the voice questions.

It sounds kind of familiar but he doubts it’s him. After his heart calms itself down he sighs. “I’m alright. Yeah, i’m okay. Just really...really lost.” he breathes out.

The person chuckles, “You aren’t scared are you? Where are you? Hold onto my arm and i’ll get us out of here. I don’t mind.”

He nods, but stops when he realizes that the person can’t even see him. “Okay, i think i know where you are, wait a minute.”

Walking towards the place he last heard the voice he moves his arms around trying to grasp onto something. Finding the person he grabs onto the arm lightly, “Okay...okay, come on.” 

Chuckling, the person begins to walk and feels around the walls. The room was apparently way too big but the door is eventually found and he breathes out in relief. 

“I thought i’d never get out of there.” he laughs as they make it into the illuminated room. 

“Right! I got kind of worried when i couldn’t find a damn door, i thought we were going to have to actually turn back around and deal with that clown again!” 

Realizing that he’s still holding the man’s arm he let’s go and looks up at the person who just may have saved his life.

“Oh! It’s you!” he says and smiles.

“Oh! It’s you!” the man mocks and smiles back. 

He couldn't resist what happens next. 

 

When they finally reach the exit they burst out laughing.

“You were totally scared! When that clown popped up i almost lost you! I had to chase you!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, if i remember it was you who had actually left me at some point!” 

“At least i came back!” Unknown whines.

“What? You want me to call you my knight in shining armor or something?” he laughs.

They being to stroll, not really wanting to stop talking to one another just yet. They stop near a food stop. The air is heavy with cotton candy and nachos. There isn’t a lot of people around, given that the carnival was going to be over soon. It seems that everyone had gotten tired, running all of their energy out on rides and such.

“Hey, are you hungry? I’m starving and my friends probably ditched me.” Unknown looks at him with a tiny small.

He shrugs, “Sure, why not?” He didn’t find it really weird that he’d be eating with someone he barely knew. He was always the one for new experiences. 

“Pick out a spot for us to sit and i’ll get us something to eat, feeling like eating nachos? Funnel cake?” He asks while dragging his hand through his hair and pulling out his wallet from his pocket.

“I can pay for myself,” he begins.

“No way, my treat for a cutie like you,” he winks and he himself can’t even find the right words to say. “Don’t worry about it.” he smiles.

Shaking his head he sighs, “That isn’t fair though,” but he’s cut off again.

“How about...i get a big sundae for us to share?” he muses.

He snaps, “Why are you being so weirdly nice,?” he asks incredulously. 

The man smiles sheepishly, “I sorry. My friends do tell me I talk too much. You’re just too cute. I’m sorry if i’ve made you uncomfortable though..my name is Mingyu.”

He snorts, “My name is Minghao...and i’m sorry if i was a little rude. It’s just weird for a person to be so blunt. I don’t mind, really. Get a sundae, i’m not really hungry though.” he admits with a smile, flinging his hand. 

Mingyu pouts, “Really? Want anything to drink while i’m gone?”

He smiles, “Well, if you’re just so eager, lemonade sounds nice, and yes, i’ll pick a spot,”

 

 

“Cats are evil! They are literally the worst, anyone who owns a cat must be the devil themselves secretly!” Mingyu accuses loudly.

They’re having a big discussion about whether dogs or cats were the best to have as pets. How they even got to the subject, he didn’t know. Talking to Mingyu was just easy. Maybe it was the way he smiled after saying something he was unsure of, or maybe because of the way his eyes twinkled when he got excited over something, maybe the way he glowed even though it was near dark-

He smirks, “Well, i have a cat. Her name is Minki, am i evil as well?” ending it with an eyebrow raise.

Mingyu doesn’t even hesitate, “Yes!” even slapping his hand against the table for extra dramatics. “You are the worst, Minghao,” he looked like he had something else to say but he breaks out into another contagious grin.

He takes a sip of the lemonade, not knowing what to really say, smiling over the rim of the glass.

“But i want to get to know you, will you let me?” he asks with a shy smile.

Of course. He can't keep the smile off his face, "Want to ride the ferris wheel?"

 

goodvibesonly: *1 NEW PHOTO*     10:12 pm

Boujeeking: Wow. You really went to the carnival without me? :::(((     10:14 pm

VanillaSoups: Who's the guy?     10:15 pm

Wonwho: Kings of being models     10:15 pm

 

Likethefish: IS THAT MINGYU?! 10:24 pm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying out different writing styles, and I've also come to the realization that I have a thing for ambiguous endings! I like the thought of creating your own ending. Please leave me some good vibes! <3


End file.
